


Sleep Deprivation

by Azile_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azile_Teacup/pseuds/Azile_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for hc_bingo prompt; exhaustion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprivation

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**Arthur has a habit of leaving Merlin trails of notes during the day, if Merlin keeps his phone off to prevent Arthur texting him every five minutes. Because teachers aren't meant to spend their time texting their partner in class, it's a thing. Merlin has to pluck the notes off the walls and furniture as he makes his way into the house, looking for Arthur.** _
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> **_Arthur also has a habit of exhausting himself. He seems to think that as he's at home, he ought to do everything. Even if he has a baby to care for, and scripts to write, and work to do with his current projects such as re-writes. And articles to write and interviews to do and prepare for and everything in between. Merlin has given up trying to persuade him otherwise. He just makes sure to look after Arthur a bit when he gets back._ **

 

 


End file.
